You're One In A Million
by aoi cyprus
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran lead a comfortable life. Both have a decent job. Until... Syaoran decided to go to Hong Kong to take over the Li empire. So what will happen to Sakura?
1. 1: The Introduction of The Chinese Gaki

**#Chapter 1: The Introduction of the Chinese Gaki**

One can never deny that Tokyo is a busy city. Well I won't say that this is bad. After all, the busier the city is, the more money I could gain. So why not let Tokyo filled with tons of people?

Looking out through the glass window which is about the length of 15 inches and at the height of 15 inches, straight at the mall from my car… I'm glad that today is my lucky day. Rainy days are the best for me but they are the worst at the same time.

I waited and waited. Well, this is part of my job after all. I hated this very much as I am never ever a patient person. Finally, I found my last target of the day. An old lady. About 50 to 60 years old, I presumed. One old lady with tons of shopping bags. I wondered as I putted on my gloves.

What the hell did she buy?!

Pots?

Vegs?

Well, don't bother 'bout it. Whatever this lady bought is none of my business. I kept looking at her. Checking her out and making sure that she's walking directly to me. Yar, part of my job too, you can say that.

Bingo!

A moderately rich one.

She'll take about 6 more seconds to open my car door. I know it very well.

…6…

Yar, rich one. That means she will be living roughly in that area.

…5…

Started my car, check.

…4…

Timer on, check.

…3…

Rearview mirror at the right position, check.

…2…

Yar, just three more steps, gran. You can do it.

…1…

She's here.

The door was opened and the first thing I heard was,_ "Young man, do you know where Kaikoshu park is?"_

"Yes." That was the only thing I said and she placed all her paper bags on the seat before she sit. I was patiently hearing all the things she said. But actually, I never understand all the things she said. I only heard those which are interesting. I wanted to send this lady to where she stays a.s.a.p. Yes, she's quite a chatter one. Not to be mean… but yes, I couldn't much stand it.

And suddenly…

"_STOP!!! STOP THE CAR NOW!!!"_

While she was grabbing my arm, yelling or more like screeching… Immediately I pulled my brake. Woah… you could have warned me earlier! I almost banged my car to that lamppost.

"_Sorry, young man. I was too into the talk."_

Thanks a lot, my car almost got crashed up.

"_Well, I have reached my home. How much would it be?"_

I turned around after checking the timer. I wanted to tell her how much the fare was and shock just came to me when I saw her with her paper bags clutched on her hand.

God, did I just saw two bags of Victoria Secrets?

Woah… lingerie?

This is pretty new to me… Well, bad Syaoran! What the heck are you thinking?!

I shook my head. Quickly I said, _"5000 yen."_ She took out her purse and gave me seven 1000 yen notes.

"_But the fare is 5000 yen not 7000 yen."_ I took five of the notes and gave her back the other two.

The lady smiled, _"Keep it, young man. As a tip for hearing my talk and I almost got your car banged." _

I nodded. Dude, who would not take extras?

After she left, I checked my watch. Never knew how I got it but since it's pretty old and the fact that I have it when I'm still in my diapers, I never did sold it out. It is after all something that I think it's pretty important. It's still working after I changed its batteries twice at home. I wanted to change the straps into a new one but I never found time to do so.

Shit! It's time to pick Sakura up!

Immediately, I speed up driving my car to get her. Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? Well, yo! I'm Syaoran. Li Syaoran. I'm an orphan, I think. I'm not so sure about it. I don't know who my parents were or even their whereabouts. All I only know is just my name and the date of birth and lastly, my race- Chinese. Nothing more or even less. And yes, that watch I mentioned earlier… well… I think it's something that has to do with my life and parents? I don't know. Ah and I almost forgot! I'm a taxi driver. Pretty good huh? Well… at least I got a job and still living a decent life and having one loving girlfriend! I have to hurry now or else… I'll be dead!

It's not that I'm scared of Sakura but it's her brother, Touya… Kinomoto Touya… that infamous 'killer' among our friends and Sakura's relatives… well not… it's just he will continue blabbing and blabbing and constantly yelling how annoying this 'gaki'- which is me when I did nothing more but just sitting where my favourite place to sit in Sakura's house. Oh yes, I forgot. The place that I like sitting? It's his favourite seat as well. And yes, basically he hates me and vice versa. That's all. I don't know what his problems are but I don't give a damn about it. All I have to do is just glare at him back and he will just do the same thing to me.

Dang!

I seriously have to speed drive like mad. I don't want my Sakura to wait for me, especially not now in this weather.

…TBC…

A/N: Well how is it? Good or bad? Hope you'll like it. Please R&R. Flames are totally accepted. I wanna know how I did. The next update will be soon, I promise.


	2. The House Maid

**# Chapter 2: The House Maid**

-Sakura's POV-

"_Sakura-chan, how many times do you want to check your watch?"_

I looked at her. Tomoyo was her name. She works together with me in this house or rather should I say… a beautiful mansion. And right now, both of us are waiting outside of this place. Wondering why am I working here as a house maid? Well… it's pretty simple. I failed in finishing and handling my thesis in time. Not just that, I never succeed in finishing most of the assignment though I did my best. Yar, I'm pretty darn stupid. Plus another reason, there're too many graduates in Tokyo that are still yet working.

"_Well… Tomoyo-chan, I'm just wondering where Syaoran-kun is. He's late today. I wondered what took him so long. Have he gotten into an accident or something?" _

A soft giggle was heard and that makes me confused. Did I just say something funny? Because I'm sure that I didn't at all.

"_Sakura… you worried too much, I can tell you the reason why Syaoran-kun is late. He's probably still working. Don't worry, he'll pick you up soon. I'll stay here with you till he comes." _

I beamed with joy and nodded. Yes, I'm pretty silly somehow, you can say that. But that's alright. Being silly has made me found Syaoran. Yar, I'm glad.

"_Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."_ I replied as my mind drifted off with my first encounter with Syaoran.

_-flashback-_

_It was four years back. I was at my friend's apartment to visit her. She was supposed to tutor me for maths but it turned out that she was sick on that day and couldn't teach. So I left her place and waited for a taxi at the bus stand. But there wasn't any taxi and I still waited for 3 hours just for a taxi. And that day no-it was night... was the first time I met Syaoran- the taxi driver. We did not talk at all during the whole time but he kept looking at me. I thought he was some taxi rapist as there were a few rape cases involving some irresponsible taxi drivers. And believe or not, just when he used a different route, I started strangling him just like how my brother told me to do so. He immediately shouted and stopped the car. _

_I was very, very, very scared at that time when he got out from his seat and opened the car door. Of course, I being the silly one started screeching so loud and shouted no and no at him. When he asked why did I strangle him and say no, I told him that I thought he was a rapist. And there he was laughing out loud as if I said something funny while pointing at me and called me crazy. For crying out loud, he took 15 minutes to stop laughing and I thought he was going nut. _

_In the end, he sent me home and I just shove him one bunch of money and ran all the way into the house. Stupid me for being forgetful that I left my jacket in his taxi. And it was my favourite pink jacket with my initial on its collar. Touya-niichan gave me a short lecture for being late for dinner and I never did tell him what happened earlier. It was what I called embarrassing and wish so badly not to see Syaoran again. _

_And the next day… yup… as usual I'm late again. I was running my way to college and realized that someone was following me. Yup, it was Syaoran. But I didn't know it was him. So, I ran as fast as I can. Once I finished my class and got out from the building, I saw him walking towards me carrying my jacket. And so, he asked me why was I running away from him when he came here in the first place just to give me my jacket. _

_-end of flashback-_

Yup, that was how I met Syaoran. I'm still wearing that jacket now. Yar, now. It will always be my favourite jacket. It made me meet Syaoran and that was the best thing that ever happened in my life.

-end of Sakura's POV-

"_Now, now Sakura. What do you have in your mind now? You seemed to be in your own dreamland." _

"I-I…"

"_I know what you were thinking, Sakura-chan! You're thinking when Syaoran-kun will propose to you, right? Or were you thinking how many kids will you have once you're married with Syaoran-kun? Now… now… Sakura… or rather it was some dirty thoughts???" _Tomoyo teasingly asked causing Sakura's face to go from pink to red.

"_I-Iie! It was- It was not even close to what you're saying, Tomoyo-chan!"_

"_Yar, yar Sa-Ku-Ra! I_ believe_ you."_ Tomoyo said sarcastically while trying to hold back from laughing. Sakura could not even say anything more than blushing even more and more.

"_Haha, Sakura! Seriously, you're really cute. You should see your face. Ok, maybe you were right 'bout me thinking the wrong thing. But… what are you having in your mind now? I did not say anything and you are still blushing. Maybe you are!"_

"_Tomoyo!"_

Tomoyo kept laughing at her friend.

"_Hmph! I'm not talking to you anymore, Tomoyo-chan."_ Sakura pouted as she crossed her head. Tomoyo still laughing while Sakura kept pouting. Within 15 minutes, Sakura saw a taxi she's familiar with heading towards her.

"_He's here! He's here finally. Look Tomoyo."_ Sakura said as she pointed at the taxi. Tomoyo smiled. The sight of that Chinese man hurrying his way to Sakura made Tomoyo smiled. He is indeed a nice guy. Perfect for Sakura-chan.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura. I was late because I have to fetch this old lady back home and I was caught in a traffic-jam since it was raining earlier. I'm really sorry."_ Syaoran panted.

"_Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. Sakura's not angry with you. She was dead worried wondering if anything happened to you and started having some _thoughts_. Right, Sakura-chan?"_ Tomoyo asked while showing that teasing look at her. Sakura could only blush.

"_I'm still not going to talk to you, Tomoyo-chan."_ Tomoyo laughed. Sakura will never be able to get angry for long.

"_Oh hi, Daidouji-san. Sorry to keep you accompanying Sakura. I won't be late the next time. But thanks anyway."_

"_Now… now… Syaoran-kun. How many times must I tell you not to call me Daidouji? You can call me Tomoyo-chan or Tomoyo like Sakura-chan did. Anyway, both of you should get going by now. Don't want Touya-kun to be nagging his way for your lateness right?"_

Sakura gasped. _"Oh no! Touya-niichan will be very angry. We're having dinner tonight and oh no... "_

" _Well.. get going now."_ Tomoyo said as she gave a soft push behind Sakura's and Syaoran's back.

"_But what 'bout you? Do you want us to give you a lift back home? After all… you waited with Sakura for me."_ Syaoran asked. Tomoyo shook her head no.

"_Iie. I'm quite capable walking back home. So see you tomorrow, Sakura. Ja ne."_ Tomoyo left walking after bowing at them slightly as they did the same to her.

Turning around, she shouted, _"I'm talking to you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!!!" _And while Sakura looking at her behind the car door, Tomoyo blew a raspberry at her while waving. Sakura giggled and waved back.

"_Alright! Bye bye!"_

-Later-

-Sakura's POV-

"_Here we are Sakura." _Syaoran said as he parked his taxi outside daddy's house. I took my little bag and the flowers I bought earlier after Syaoran picked me up.

"Eh… Yukito-kun is here too." I said when I looked out from the window, seeing the black car.

"No doubt, your brother is here as well. And I bet with you that he's looking at us right now through the glass door behind those curtains." Syaoran replied dryly.

"_Syaoran."_

"_OK… I get it, Sakura. Rule no. 1, at your father's house… must respect your bro- that fool."_ I nodded before adding that my brother is not a fool.

"_Rule no. 2, do not fight with him over anything including that nice miso soup your father made."_ I giggled and nodded again. He kept on dragging his words while saying all the rules out that was made by me. Yar, those rules are made just in case he and nii-chan fights. Just when he reached rule no. 9…

"_Rule no. 9… never change the TV channel-"_

"_Haha… Syaoran-kun. I know you remember those rules well but that is not rule no. 9 at all. And both of you can only get really nice and squishy mushy while watching TV with those fizzy drinks in front of you two with that ESPN channel."_ I replied as I gave him a light peck on his cheek and that made him smiled. Yup, my Syaoran is really cute when he smiles.

"_And I guess we better get out from the car now."_ Syaoran nodded. Walking up to the house, the door suddenly flung opened and there stood nii-chan with his hands all crossed on his chest, leaning on the door.

"_Took you both long enough, monster. What took you both so long? Destroying another city? And you gaki? Helping her out?"_ I glared at him before stomping my foot at him. Lucky for him, he managed to escape from getting an injured foot.

"_You missed! And you, what on earth are you doing to Sakura in that taxi of yours?" _

"_Whatever Sakura and I were doing is none of your business."_ That was Syaoran's only reply before taking of his shoes and walking into the house to greet daddy. I giggled. Just exactly what Syaoran expected. Nii-chan did peep at us through that door.

A/N: Well, how is it? Hope you'll like it! Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Sorry for the late update. I need to upgrade my computer last week and it took me quite long to get my computer back. Ja ne!


End file.
